


Paper and Plastic

by taxidermistsoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxidermistsoul/pseuds/taxidermistsoul
Summary: A phone call between a married Derek and Stiles, while the latter is at the supermarket.





	Paper and Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own but also this whole work might be a mistake haha

“Did you want anything from the store, the list ends with ‘tiny little cinnamon toasties’ but I figured Anya got into the list because you don’t really seem like a tiny toasties guy but I got it, the toasties I mean. Did you kno-,”

 “We need more sandwich bags,” Derek replies as he shoves his phone in between his ear and his shoulders to collect the folders lying around his desk. If Derek didn’t cut in when Stiles was rambling, he’d never get a word in.

 “Sandwich bags, sandwich bags, God, when did they decide to renovate the store, I swear, nothing is where it’s supposed to be,” Stiles responds. Derek can hear the noise of the busy supermarket, the squeak of the shopping cart as Stiles navigates his trip.

 A minute of silence passes between them as Derek clocks off for the day and Stiles goes in search of the coveted sandwich bags. Stiles starts to laugh halfheartedly, clearly frustrated he had to take on this duty, “Derek, this is why I make you do the shopping, I swear I’d rather watch moss grow then do this alone again,”

 “The sacrifices you make for our family, my personal hero,” Derek retorts. He does appreciate Stiles spending his day off to do the shopping. Derek would be lying if he said he wasn’t basking in it.

 “Are you mocking me, Derek?” Stiles replies, feigning offense.

 “Now what would ever give you that impression?” Derek exclaims. Derek locks up the bank and starts walking to his car parked in the farthest lot. Stiles said something about keeping exercise in his “sedentary lame-ass bank teller lifestyle”. Derek listened to him in any case.

 Stiles exhales into the receiver, “Whatever jerk. How was work- Oh! I found the sandwich bags! Who would think to look in the sports drink section, what a purposeful remodeling job they’ve decided to undergo.”

 “I did my job and I watched Rich struggle to open a can of microwave ravioli so all in all, a good day,” Derek says.

 “Leave Rich alone, he can’t help that his life is a mess and his wife is an insufferable-”

 “Stiles.” Derek can’t believe he’s having this conversation with Stiles,  _again_.

 “I know I’m crazy, you married me so obviously you found that to be a quality you can overlook,” Stiles lets out.

 Derek smiles, “Yeah, how dumb I was to think I could overlook something like that.” Derek can almost see his car come into view.

 “Yeah well, you love this crazy. You married this crazy. You had a child with this crazy. Maybe you’re the crazy one because I think any sane, rational person would have fled for the hills after the first date. So, maybe you need to have a long look in the mirror and count your blessings becau-.” Stiles countered.

 Derek makes it to his car and starts to work his key into the door, “Stiles.”

 Stiles carries on without missing a beat, as if Derek hadn’t even spoken, “You should be grateful I even keep you around. I’m in the prime of my life, I’m sure people wonder why I’m with such an old man.”. Derek can hear him throw things into the cart. This is why he never lets Stiles do the grocery shopping. He can almost guarantee the cart is full of junk food they don’t need.

 Derek settles in the driver's seat. He lets out an exhale of relief to finally be out of work. Derek adjusts his phone in his hand and decides to play along with whatever games Stiles is playing right now, “Thank you so much for putting up with me, I can’t see all the good things in front of me. Please forgive me for robbing the cradle,” Derek deadpans.

 Derek just knows Stiles is smirking on his end, “Well because you asked so nicely, I’ve decided to overlook this indiscretion.”

 “When do you think you’ll be home?” Derek asks, directing the conversation to something a bit more relevant.

 Derek waits as Stiles picks between honey wheat and whole wheat bread before he receives an answer, “If I leave the store right as we speak I’ll make it home, I can unpack the groceries, and still have time to spare until Anya’s bus comes.”

 “So, are you leaving right now?”

 Derek can hear Stiles groan on the other end, “If I were you in my current situation, I’d be leaving right now, unpack the groceries with the quickness, and carry Anya home on my shoulders but, we both know I’m not a perfect man, Derek.” Stiles returns. Derek's heart warms at Stiles’ sincere response, maybe he truly is crazy.

 Derek puts the keys into his ignition, a smile stretched across his face, “Well, I suggest you get to it and I’ll do the same. I love you, baby. I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Love you too! Drive saf-  _Hi, thanks for asking, I’m great today. Yeah, I actually have reusable bags. Can you believe this remodeling?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too proud of this work but I didn't want to scrap it. lemme know if you liked it or hated it, also what did Rich's wife do? I, as the author, have not thought this through.


End file.
